


Big In Japan

by vondrostes



Category: Mixed Martial Arts RPF, One Direction (Band), Professional Wrestling
Genre: Bottom Harry, Fluff and Smut, Harry with dogs, M/M, Mentions of closeting, Mild Angst, Poly Harry, Polyamory, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-25 02:53:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16652911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vondrostes/pseuds/vondrostes
Summary: “I feel like you’re going to get tired of looking at me,” Harry complained good-naturedly. He bent down to strike a pose with Bell, who accommodated by tilting his face up to meet Harry’s cheek.“I wouldn’t,” Katsuhisa replied.“Your followers, then.”Katsuhisa smiled in response. “I think they’ll live.”





	Big In Japan

**Author's Note:**

> A lot of people have requested that I write this, so hopefully you enjoy!
> 
> The title ended up being an unintentional pun, but it's also a very good song by Alphaville that I used to listen to a lot when I was a kid. Give it a go if you've never heard it.
> 
> Twitter: @vondrostes & @vondrostesupd8s  
> Tumblr: @vondrostes

Harry woke up late, his face mashed into a hotel pillow crusted with his own drool, and a phone urgently informing him that he had seven missed calls.

The first three were all from Jeff, the fourth his mum, fifth—Jeff again, six was his accountant, but seven made his breath catch in his throat. Harry scrambled out of bed, phone pressed to his ear before his feet even hit the floor.

Katsuhisa answered on the third ring, his voice warm and deep like Harry remembered. “I didn’t think you would call back,” he said bluntly. There was no trace of blame in his tone; he was just being honest.

Harry was tempted to spill everything to him, the truth of why he hadn’t called the second he’d landed in Narita. Jeff, Jeff, Jeff. Ever the worrywart. Apparently their last photo together in Tokyo had caused enough of a stir that it had hit Jeff’s radar, and Jeff—while more than supportive of Harry’s newfound bravery in broadcasting his love for cock—was a bit apprehensive about how it might look if Harry gave the (correct) impression that he was seeing multiple people in various corners of the globe.

Harry wasn’t so much concerned about the internet’s opinion of him, but he remembered how badly things in the past had gone for some of his more public beaus. He didn’t want that to happen to Katsuhisa, who was probably one of the sweetest people Harry had ever met and definitely didn’t deserve the insatiable wrath of a few slightly unhinged fans.

And it wasn’t like they were particularly committed. Harry would get updates about Bell every once in a while, but outside of his yearly visits to Tokyo, Harry and Katsuhisa barely spoke to each other. So when Jeff asked Harry—begged him, practically—not to go gallivanting all over the city with Katsuhisa as soon as he touched down, Harry agreed.

It was for that reason that he’d avoided contacting Katsuhisa at all, telling himself it would be easier to resist temptation if he didn’t give himself any room at all to screw up. But Katsuhisa had called _him_. Harry couldn’t say no to that.

“Guess you saw I was in town,” Harry replied sheepishly.

“Rena told me,” Katsuhisa replied. “Are you going to be busy while you’re here?”

Harry shook his head quickly before remembering that Katsuhisa couldn’t see him. “No, I had an event a few days ago, but I’m free all of today. What about you?”

“I gave myself the day off just in case.”

Harry’s cheeks warmed. “Okay, um, let me get dressed and I’ll be over in a bit, yeah?”

“See you soon.”

Harry hung up and sprinted for his bag. He knew that the smart thing to do would be to call Jeff and let him know in advance that he was breaking his promise at the very least, but Harry didn’t want to give Jeff the chance to talk him out of it.

He was too excited, and tired, to do anything more than throw a bandana and a hair clip into his hair after pulling on a plain black athletic outfit, which doubled in function as being both comfy and discreet. The last thing Harry wanted was to be spotted hanging out around Katsuhisa’s flat when he was meant to be lying low.

Harry was all nerves on the way there, overpaying his cab fare before quickly hopping out and sprinting to the doors of Katsuhisa’s building. He had the door code to the flat already, which helped. He bypassed the intercom system and headed straight for the stairs, hardly able to breathe when he finally reached his destination.

He punched in the code without even knocking first, and pushed open the door to find a big orange puffball already waiting right on the other side.

“Kawaiiii,” Harry trilled as he bent down to let Bell lick his face, knowing the pup loved it when people told him how cute he was. Just one of the many things the two of them had in common.

Katsuhisa was stood in the hallway when Harry straightened up. “You could say hi to me, too,” he remarked with a smirk.

“Hi.”

“Hi.”

Harry allowed himself to be pulled into a bone-crushingly tight hug and wrapped his arms around Katsuhisa’s waist, breathing in the scent of him fresh from the shower. “I feel bad I didn’t even wash my hair before I came over,” Harry mumbled into Katsuhisa’s shoulder.

The older man laughed. “It’s good. You smell good.” He let go of Harry finally and took a step back, but still kept a hand steady against Harry’s arm. “You’re just in time to help me take Bell out for a walk.”

“Brilliant,” Harry replied, but his face fell when he saw Katsuhisa taking out his mobile. “You’re instagramming it?”

Katsuhisa paused. “Do you not want me to?”

It was practically tradition at this point, and even though Harry knew Jeff would freak out about it later, he wasn’t willing to say no. “Can I take one?” he asked instead. Katsuhisa handed over his mobile and Harry crouched down in the entryway, clicking his tongue to get Bell’s attention before snapping a photo.

“Do you want to type the caption?”

Harry peered up at Katsuhisa. “Don’t you usually write them in Japanese?”

“Just tell me what you want to write, and I’ll show you how to type it.”

After a few seconds of thought, Harry settled on a simple, ‘Let’s take a walk,’ with emojis for himself and Bell tacked on at the end. He typed it in carefully with Katsuhisa’s help, not accustomed to using a Japanese keyboard.

“Okay,” Katsuhisa said once the photo was posted, tucking his mobile back into his jacket. “Let’s go for a walk.”

Harry felt dizzy with Bell’s leash in one hand, Katsuhisa’s hand in the other. The normalcy was overwhelming in a way, a taste of freedom Harry was rarely allowed to have. He was glad he’d decided not to listen to Jeff for once. He needed this.

“We can walk down to the gym,” Katsuhisa suggested after they’d exited the building. “Since you’re dressed for it.”

“Sure.” At least Harry could be excused for looking a mess after a work-out. It’d give him a good excuse to shower back at Katsuhisa’s flat, too, without it coming across as a subtle proposition. Not that Harry was opposed to that.

They’d only walked a few metres down the pavement when Bell’s ears suddenly perked up in interest, the only warning before he darted forward to investigate, tugging Harry along with him. Katsuhisa was left behind, but Harry could still hear him laughing as he jogged along the path to catch up with Bell, who had apparently discovered something of note in a bush.

When Harry turned around again, Katsuhisa had his mobile out and pointed toward Harry and Bell. “Another one?” he asked, smiling in fond exasperation as Katsuhisa finally approached.

“I don’t have to post it.”

In for a penny, in for a pound, Harry thought to himself. “It’s fine, but maybe give it a day or two?” he suggested. Hopefully he’d be on a plane with his mobile turned off when it hit the web, giving Jeff a little time to cool off before they talked about it. Hiding some things while being open about others…it was starting to feel like one step forward, two steps back.

“You won’t mind if I take more pictures?”

Harry shook his head. “It’s fine,” he replied. “Try not to break the internet.”

They finally managed to extract Bell from the bush he’d been investigating and continued on their way to the gym a bit further down. It was chill enough outside that Harry hadn’t worked up much of a sweat from the walk, and he wasn’t really in the mood for an intense work-out, so he just dabbled on a few different machines while Katsuhisa did weights. Bell waited for them in the common area, happy to be fawned over by the receptionist and the guests passing by in the meantime.

Afterward, once Katsuhisa’s shower had been rendered null and Harry had worked up an appetite, they wandered down to a nearby shop for sandwiches and smoothies. Which is when Katsuhisa asked for yet another photo.

“I feel like you’re going to get tired of looking at me,” Harry complained good-naturedly. He bent down to strike a pose with Bell, who accommodated by tilting his face up to meet Harry’s cheek.

“I wouldn’t,” Katsuhisa replied.

“Your followers, then.”

Katsuhisa smiled in response. “I think they’ll live.”

The anticipation in the air was so tangible on the walk back that Harry wasn’t the least bit surprised when Katsuhisa kissed him immediately after crossing the threshold into his flat. Harry found himself pressed up against the wall on his tiptoes, Bell’s leash still curled around his fist. It wasn’t until the shiba started to bark insistently that Harry remembered they had yet to put him back in his crate.

He braced himself against the wall for balance as Katsuhisa pulled away reluctantly and untwisted the leash from his fingers.

“We don’t have to,” Katsuhisa said, pausing, “but—do you want to?”

And god, Harry was getting on a plane tomorrow. He knew from previous experience what a bad idea it was to get fucked right before an international flight, and it wasn’t like Katsuhisa was small, but. Harry wanted. He wanted it bad.

“Yeah,” he replied breathily. “Yeah, I do.”

But for as much as Harry wanted to jump into Katsuhisa’s bed right then and there, he was still greasy, sweaty, and unprepared in the slightest for a vigourous round of sex. So he jumped in the shower while Katsuhisa took care of Bell, cleaning himself inside and out as quickly as possible so they could get to the main event.

Harry was half-hard when he stepped out of the shower, but the sight of Jeff’s name flashing on the screen of his mobile was almost enough to make his dick wilt right then and there. He picked it up off the counter with a sigh and answered. “Hello?”

“You didn’t call me back this morning,” Jeff said, “which means you’re getting into trouble.”

“Do we have to talk about this now?” Harry could hear Bell barking loudly from the other room, and he had no doubt that Jeff could hear it too and knew exactly where he was.

“Harry, I’m just trying to make sure things are easier on you.”

“I know but it’s just—it feels like it did before, when. You know.” Harry had never wanted to be closeted, had been pushed into it for the sake of everyone else, at the expense of himself. He was still undoing the damage that had done.

“You know I would never force you to do something like that,” Jeff replied quickly. He sounded hurt, and Harry felt bad about it. He wasn’t trying to be mean. He knew Jeff was trying to help in whatever way he could. But that didn’t mean the smart decision was the right one.

“I know,” Harry said again. He was aware that he was still stood naked in Katsuhisa’s bathroom and that he could hear the older man moving around on the other side of the wall. “It’s just what it feels like.”

“Okay, well.” Harry could practically hear the thoughts churning around in Jeff’s head. “I guess we’ll talk about it when you come back. But just be careful in the meantime, okay?”

“Okay.”

Harry was hanging up when the door slowly opened to reveal Katsuhisa peering curiously inside.

“Sorry,” Harry explained, waving his phone meaningfully. “Work thing.”

“You have to go?” Katsuhisa asked with a frown. His expression brightened as soon as Harry shook his head. “Good. Bed?” He extended his hand for Harry to take.

Harry did so, allowing himself to be led out of the bathroom and into Katsuhisa’s bed. He found himself laid out flat on his back with Katsuhisa hovering over him, placing gentle kisses upon every inch of his exposed skin.

“I’ll miss you when you’re gone,” Katsuhisa told him matter-of-factly as he reached into the nightstand drawer for lube and condoms.

“You have Rena,” Harry pointed out.

Katsuhisa shrugged. “I still like having you, too.”

Harry didn’t think he would ever get used to the feeling of Katsuhisa slowly pressing inside him, that shock of being stretched further than he was used to—at least without a few hours of warm-up first. It was worse this time because they’d rushed, and because Harry hadn’t had anything at all in his arse in at least a week.

He felt like he was being split open now, and he had to keep reminding himself to breathe the deeper Katsuhisa went, until finally Harry could feel his own arse pressed against Katsuhisa’s hips and he knew that was as far as it would go.

But the feeling didn’t go away. Harry nearly blacked out when Katsuhisa finally pulled out only to thrust back in again, hard, nearly knocking the wind out of him. It was an overwhelming sensation, and Harry knew he couldn’t fully enjoy it like this, too focused on trying to stay conscious and self-aware to get hard, but that didn’t mean it didn’t feel good.

It felt amazing, even, in a way that Harry didn’t often get to experience, and it was like the stretch was satisfying some deep-seated ache inside him that Harry hadn’t been fully aware of until it was gone. Like this, Harry wasn’t sure how much time had passed before Katsuhisa was spilling inside him, clutching him by the waist with a grip hard enough to bruise.

Harry sighed softly as Katsuhisa slowly pulled out, the euphoric feeling of being filled almost to his limit replaced quickly by an uncomfortable emptiness. Katsuhisa quickly replaced his cock with two of his fingers, used to the way sex played out for them by now.

“Want me to try?” he asked, pressing a sweat-slick hand against Harry’s cock where it lay dormant on his belly, gently stroking over it without any real intent.

Harry shook his head weakly. “Later,” he decided. “Need to sleep.”

“Okay,” Katsuhisa replied. He moved his right hand to the softness of Harry’s hip instead, leaving the fingers on his left inside, the feeling of fullness somehow keeping Harry anchored. “Then sleep.”


End file.
